Through Thick and Thin
by Always Coffee Caskett
Summary: Hunt/Target AU. What if Kate was also a target instead of just Alexis? What if Alexis's kidnapping was a diversion? And with Rick in Paris, is Kate safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. :) I haven't abandoned my other story, but I don't really know where I'm going with that one so yeah. This should be a fairly short story but I don't know. It might have a mind of its own :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**PS this is kinda short just cause i'm testing it out. next chapter should be much longer. enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kate had never been more afraid.<p>

Sure, she's been shot, held hostage, even used as tiger food. But every single time, she was with him.

But not this time.

"Rick? Rick! Dammit!" nearly yelling in frustration, Kate jabs her finger at the screen. Rick's call, the only thing assuring her that he was alive, was gone. She knew he didn't just press end. She could hear it, seconds before the call cut.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

Now, Rick was in Paris, chasing after his daughter, without a plan or backup.

More specifically, without her.

If only he had told her. She would've gone with him. Alexis was just as important to her, as she was to Rick. If only.

Logically, Kate knew that it was a father's instinct that drove him to Europe without saying anything. But it still stung. She thought they were past all the lies and deception. All the secrets they kept, they all ended in pain.

Sitting down at her desk, Kate glanced up at the whiteboard. The lack of information seemed to mock her. The blank spaces and question marks, all taunting her. The photo of Alexis, seemed to accuse her. Blamed her, even, for not finding Alexis fast enough.

For not protecting Rick.

Propping her head up with her arms, the detective stared down at the folder on her desk. She could feel the sympathetic stares of Ryan and Espo, but she didn't have the strength to call them out.

Still, Kate felt as if she had failed. Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Looking at the screen before him, the man chuckled to himself. Steepling his fingers under his chin, he smiled in satisfaction. His plan was going perfectly. His eyes followed the figure shown on the screen.<p>

"Well, well. So he's finally chosen," he grinned, "the little red head gets to live."

Spinning around in his chair, he addressed the two other men in the room.

"Hold the girl, but make sure she stays alive. I need their attention in Paris," turning to the man on the right, he continued, "Follow through with the rest of the plan. We're going to stage two. You'll be given a plane ticket within the hour." Dismissing both men with a nod, he turned back to watch the screen.

"Oh, Richard Castle. You're going to regret ever meeting your father. You're going to wish he was dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I was blown away by the follows that this story got! Also, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! As promised, this chapter is wayyyy longer than the first, so let me know how it is!**

**Disclaimer: I literally don't own anything. If i did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction ^_^**

* * *

><p>Rick stared at the scene before him in horror. A cage, guns, and his little girl. Three things he wished would never appear together. He should've been prepared. Should've steeled himself to the sight of his daughter, caged up like a bird.<p>

His little baby bird, kept from freedom.

As if his life didn't suck already. First, he finds out that his daughter was kidnapped. Then the fact that she was the original target, and that she was in PARIS. (That ruined it for any future vacations.) And lastly, finding out that your long lost father was a CIA spy? It was almost too much.

Alexis stared at her dad with red rimmed eyes. She was frightened, although understandably. Rick wanted nothing more than to hug his baby and take her home where it's safe.

He should've never let her leave for college.

Castle tried to focus on the captor talking into the radio, not on his frightened daughter. She was gripping the cage and staring fearfully at the man.

"Give yourself up," he cocked the gun, "or I will kill him."

"Dad," Alexis whispered, her voice shaking. Castle wanted to reassure her that it was all part of the plan. But he couldn't; not without giving it up.

"It's okay," he whispered back. When the man started counting down, Rick prepared himself for what was coming next. The watch on his wrist had never felt heavier.

As soon as the radio exploded, Castle hurriedly undid the wrist-strap to the watch. Wrapping it around the lock, he turned to Alexis.

"Watch your eyes." Ducking down to protect himself, the watch went off in an explosion of red sparks.

Yanking open the door, Rick grabbed her hand and started sprinting. Running through the halls, they dodged flying bullets and went through every door, without faltering. Richard Castle, in this moment only had one objective in mind.

To save his daughter.

* * *

><p>Watching the scene before him, the man couldn't help but be impressed. Sure, he told his men to "play nicely," but for a writer, he exceeded all expectations.<p>

Too bad his father was with the CIA.

Motioning to his bodyguard, the man turned his head slightly to the left.

"Tell our guy in New York to start phase two."

Nodding to his boss, the guard turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Turning back to the monitor, the man continued to watch the resourceful writer, and his daughter, run for their lives.

Too bad he had to take someone else's instead.

Too bad indeed.

* * *

><p>Looking down at her now-cold coffee, Kate sighed. It had been nearly 6 hours since she last heard from him. And, to be honest, she was worried.<p>

Then again, who wouldn't be?

The kidnapping of Alexis really drained everyone. When Rick was at the precinct, nobody had the heart to tell him that every lead they've chased down, any evidence linked to the crime, was useless.

Nobody wanted to disappoint Kate either.

Alexis may not have been blood family, but Kate still cared for her. She was after all her boyfriend's daughter. But that wasn't the only reason.

The detective closed her eyes and thought back to all those moments when she had seen what a good kid Alexis was. Like that one time when Rick answered the door, decked out in laser-tag gear. Alexis had been excited to meet Kate, and contained a childlike joy at meeting the detective.

And all of that was taken away in the blink of an eye.

Placing the cup on the corner of her desk, Kate turned her attention back to the paperwork sitting on her desk. After everything that has been happening for the past few days, she needed something to distance herself for a while. Something to take her mind off the mostly blank whiteboard adorned with only a few pictures. Pictures of people she cared about.

At the back of her mind, Kate knew that she should be at the loft, comforting Martha. But she couldn't face the fact that there were FBI agents swarming all over, with their fancy equipment that would've made Rick so excited.

Martha could lose her son and granddaughter in the next 24 hours.

And after everything that's been happening, the diva still manage to put on a brave face and put everyone else's needs ahead of her. She was the strongest of them all.

Kate pushed all her doubts and worries to the back of her head. She needed a break from the lack of information. Clear her head, before diving back into the case.

The ding of the elevator sounded loud in the quiet atmosphere. It was mainly just Kate, the boys, and a couple of uniforms. The visitor's footsteps could be heard, echoing with every step.

Ryan and Espo looked up in curiosity. The stranger was someone they had never seen before. He was wearing a loose hoodie with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Espo quietly grabbed his gun, ignoring the questioning look from his partner. There was something about this guy that was off.

Standing in front of Kate's desk, the stranger waited patiently, before clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Are you Detective Beckett?"

Looking up at the unfamiliar voice, Kate straightened up from her hunched over position. Placing her pen down, she turned her body to face the man.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Studying her, Kate grew suspicious under the man's scrutiny. Slowly, he grinned, showing off his white teeth.

By now, both Espo and Ryan had started to make their way over. The guy was bad news. They could feel it in the atmosphere, see it in the stranger's posture.

"Oh, yes you can Detective. How does it feel to be second best, to be forgotten and replaced by a teenager?" he sneered.

Kate stared at him incomprehensibly, "Ah, what?"

In that split second, Kate suddenly found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Running on nothing more than caffeine, her reflexes seemed to have deserted her. Factor in her screwed up emotions and all she could do was sit there, frozen. When her brain did finally catch up, it was too late.

Kate faintly hears 2 gunshots, one right after the other. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The man in front of her fell, with a grin on his face, blood staining the front of his shirt. Ryan's face appeared in her line of vison, blocking the body. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

And then the pain hit.

Doubling over, Kate pressed her hand to her chest. Blood was pumping out staining her pale hands. Unknown hands grabbed her and pulled her down onto the floor, laying her on her back. Weakly batting at them, Kate tried to tell them to leave her alone. Hands compressed on the wound, trying to stop the blood. All she could do was watch, as the faces of her pseudo brothers slowly began to face into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are appreciated! Tell me how you think this story should play out :) I have some ideas but tell me your thoughts, they might be used! Thanks for reading! ^_^ Stay tuned for more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! You guys really like this story! And i forgot to say before, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, because if I did then I would literally be rich and not have to go to school :D Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Paris was officially the worst vacation spot ever. He had lost his daughter there one time too many. First, when Meredith whisked her off to lunch without telling him, and now this.<p>

Looking down at Alexis, he gripped her hand tighter, causing her to shift slightly in her sleep. He wouldn't be letting go until they were safely back home. Preferably with a bodyguard following her around 24/7.

This last minute flight did nothing to ease his anxiety. Or Alexis's. The 18-year-old's eyes had darted around nervously at the terminal and Rick nearly punched a guy for bumping into them. Both Castles were jumpy and couldn't wait to be back home. Home was with Martha the diva and Kate the detective.

Kate. Shit.

Mentally slapping himself, Rick counted how many hours it's been since his phone was shot. Growling in frustration, he prayed that she wouldn't kill him. She probably would.

Thinking back, Rick realized that he should've called. The terminal had a pay phone. He could've asked someone for coins. Or sent a message some way.

Alexis whimpered in her sleep, unconsciously tightening her hold on Rick's hand. Leaning over, he rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her in her sleep.

The plane jostled its passengers and Alexis woke with a gasp. Her ice blue eyes were filled with fear, gazing at an unseen figure before her.

Rick tugged on her hand to get her attention. Slowly, she turned her head towards her dad. Tears were pooling in her eyes, forming a glossy film, and she choked back a sob. Lifting up the arm rest, he pulled her towards him, letting is daughter cuddle into his side, hiding from the world.

Slinging his arm to rest over her shoulders, he waited for his girl to fall back into an uneasy sleep. Keeping his eyes opened, Rick sat watch over her, searching for any signs of nightmares. Slowly, the adrenaline from the day wore off, and sleep pulled Rick under.

He couldn't wait to be back home.

* * *

><p>Nurses ran from room to room, yelling out codes that ordinary people wouldn't understand. Ryan sat in a hard plastic chair, waiting.<p>

Any news would've been welcomed at that point.

The Irish detective was in shock. The sight of Kate, bleeding out on the precinct's floor really put things into perspective. Nobody was safe anywhere.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Mr. Beckett."

Espo had managed to contact Jim Beckett and give him the watered down version of what happened. The older man barely said 3 words, before telling them he'd be right over.

Hanging up the phone, Esposito walked back over to his partner. He stopped a few inches from his chair and opted to lean against the wall instead.

"Any news?" Not even bothering to speak, the blue eyed detective just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Both of them sat there in silence, allowing the noise of the hospital to wash over them.

Thinking back, Esposito couldn't help but have a feeling of déjà vu. The placement of the shot, the position of Kate's body, it was all too similar to Montgomery's funeral. If Lanie were still there, then it would've been almost exact.

"You call me if anything happens, got that?" she had demanded. Both detectives had promised to call, even if just to say she was out of surgery.

That was almost an hour ago.

Finally speaking, Ryan said in a raspy voice, "Did Ms. Rogers say when she was going to be here?" Opening his mouth to reply, he was cut off by the click of heels. Turning around, both were met with the sight of a beaten down woman.

Kate was basically Martha's rock in this situation. First, her granddaughter was kidnapped, then Rick leaves to Paris unannounced. Kate was the only person Martha could count on.

She could also be the last.

Both partners swore to catch that SOB and make him wish he had never been born.

* * *

><p>Flying through the doors, Martha and Jim made a beeline for the two detective.<p>

"Well? How is she?" she demanded. Jim came to a stop behind her, also awaiting an answer.

"I don't know," Ryan cleared his throat before continuing, "She's still in there."

Not too long after those words left his mouth, a doctor came to a stop in the waiting room.

"Family of Katherine Beckett?" All four of them stood up and crowded around the doctor.

Sticking out his hand, Jim introduced himself.

"I'm Katie's dad," pausing for a moment, he continued, "How is she?" Looking uncertainly around at the faces before him, the doctor prepared to ask for some privacy.

"They deserve to know what happened. Whatever you tell me, they get to hear."

Nodding in agreement, the doctor looked at his clipboard and read from it.

"Ms. Beckett was lucky. The bullet nicked a rib and punctured part of her lung. Her right lunch collapsed and we had to re-inflate it before starting surgery. Part of the rib damaged her heart," pausing to allow the information to sink in, he went on, "we had to put her in a medical coma. She should wake up after 2-3 days, but it's up to her body." Letting go of the paper, he dropped his hand to rest at his sides.

Martha, being the first to come to her senses, asked, "Can we go see her?" Nodding at the woman, he motioned for a nurse to lead them to Kate's room.

Espo nudged Ryan, before addressing the parents, "Actually, me and Ryan are going to catch the guy who did this."

Wishing them luck, both Jim and Martha embraced the boys, before turning around and following the nurse.

* * *

><p>Slamming his fist down on the table, the man cursed in frustration.<p>

"Dammit! That idiot had one job!" breathing heavily, he started at the screen before him. The hospital's cameras showed Jim and Martha, walking down the halls with relief on their faces. They were supposed to be CRUSHED. Now, he had not only lost his bargaining chips, but that stubborn detective was still alive!

Snapping his fingers, he beckoned to one of the men standing by the door.

"Get rid of her," grabbing the guard's collar, he pulled him in closer, "And DON'T mess up."

Releasing the man, he continued to curse the idiot who failed.

He would make Hunt suffer, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed! Also, the injures that Kate has are literally from the top of my head so if it doesn't really make sense, just pretend it does :) Don't be afraid to leave story suggestions! I welcome those! Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! yep, 2 chapters in one day :) but I've been spoiling you guys. I start school again tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have finals next week so it could take up to 2 weeks :( anyways, enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters if you need a reminder :P**

* * *

><p>Blinking open her eyes, Alexis woke to the muffled roar of the plane engines. Disoriented, she sat up quickly, nearly slamming into her dad's chin. Her heart was pounding, even though she told herself she was safe.<p>

Pulling back quickly, Rick barely managed to avoid getting head-butted by his daughter.

"Okay?" he asked. Alexis looked at him and nodded. Licking her chapped lips, she leaned back in her chair, relaxing.

"What time is it?" her voice cracked, due to the combination of screaming and then lack of use. Checking his watch, his real watch, Castle relayed the time to her.

"Umm…it's about 6 pm." Pulling his sleeve down, he continued, "We should be landing soon."

Nodding absently, Alexis's fingers tapped a pattern on her leg. Right now, everything felt surreal to her. Turning back to her father, she asked a question in a timid voice.

"How did you do it?"

Not wanting to burden his little girl, Castle simply answered, "With help."

Giving his a look, Alexis decided to drop it for not, vowing to find out later.

"Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving shortly."

Both Castles looked to each other in excitement and relief.

New York had never looked better

* * *

><p>Hanging up the phone, Martha walked back into Kate's room. Jim was sitting by his daughter, gripping her limp hand.<p>

"Jim, Rick just called." He let out a sigh of relief. He was just as worried about Rick and Alexis as Martha was.

"I told him to meet me at the loft."

"Why?" he looked at her questioningly. If anything, Rick should at least be here with Kate.

"I just want him to relax a little. We can't keep dropping bomb after bomb on him."

Nodding in agreement, Jim stood up and placed a kiss on the crown of Kate's head.

"I'll walk you out," he said, "I need some food anyways."

Walking out the entrance, Jim took one last look at the room, before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>He waited in the shadows. Nurses walked past, him gossiping about the different patients they treated today. Periodically checking his phone, he leaned against the wall, pretending to be a concerned friend or something. His phone chimed and had a text message that bore only one word.<p>

Go.

Pushing off from his spot, he walked leisurely towards the waiting room's exit. Pretending to stop at the map, he glanced around before planning an escape route. He needed this to be quick and clean.

Turning down the halls, the man glimpsed the security cameras following his every move.

Good. He was safe.

Slipping into room 147, he quickly shut the door and locked it. Laying in front of him was an unconscious Kate Beckett.

Chuckling to himself, he thought that this was almost too easy. All he had to do was increase some of the drugs and fake the heartbeat. Piece of cake.

Standing next to the many monitors, he slowly began increasing Kate's morphine intake. What better way to kill her than to make it look like it was the hospital's fault?

Moving over to the heart monitor, he listened to the puffs of air coming from the comatose woman. It was completely silent except for the occasional beep of the heartbeat. And then his alarm went off.

Someone was coming.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything else, the stranger slipped from the room, barely missing Jim, who shuffled right past him.

The cameras were still following him.

He was doomed.

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth, Martha was torn. How should she act? Well obviously she was happy, but what to say about Kate? Richard would probably ask for her the second they shut the door. Sitting on the couch, Martha nervously waited for her family. She told the boy at the front desk to warn her when Richard and Alexis arrived.<p>

"Ms. Rogers, they just got out of a taxi."

Thanking the boy, Martha tried to still her shaking hands. Tapping them impatiently, she turned around towards the faint voices coming from the door.

It was now or never.

Pushing the door wide open, Rick greeted his mother with a smile. They were finally home.

"Darlings! Oh, you're back!" Running to them, Martha embraced the younger Castle tightly. Alexis hugged her back just as hard, saying how good it was to be back. Rick stood back, watching them interact before being swept into a hug by his mother.

He held her for a minute, before standing back and looking around. Martha was beaming at him, overjoyed that her son and granddaughter were safe. The smile adorning Rick's face dropped a fraction. Turning back to Martha, he watched as the smile slipped from her face as he asked the question.

"Mother, where's Kate?"

* * *

><p>"Where is she? Shouldn't she be here? Unless she's at the precinct. Martha stared at Rick, before sighing in defeat.<p>

"You might want to sit kiddos."

Taking her advice, both Alexis and Castle sat, wondering what was wrong.

Martha was nervously wringing her hands. How should she tell them? Any way she worded it, it sounded terrible!

"She…she didn't run, did she?" Rick asked timidly. Martha's eyes widened before she corrected him.

"Good heavens, no! Right now, that would be the least of our problems." Taking a deep breath, she went on, "Look, there's no easy way to say this." Looking him dead in the eyes, she took another breath before taking the final plunge.

"Kate's been shot."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN... PLEASE DON"T HATE MEEE :P so yeah, all the medical stuff I still don't know and probably never will. I've never been in a hospitalsurgery and i hope i never will be. But anyways, Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading and STAY TUNED I MAY GIVE YOU A SURPRISE UPDATE YOU NEVER KNOW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oops, haven't updated in a week! *hides in fear* so sorry but i didn't have any time to write because of school (ew) and finals (double ew) but now i have a 4 day weekend so i should be able to write more! Thanks for those who reviewed! Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Do i really need to repeat myself?**

* * *

><p>Rick was in shock.<p>

Kate? Shot? No, it already happened once, it couldn't happen again. The universe wouldn't be so cruel as to do that again, right?

Staring at Martha, Rick willed it to be a joke. For her to laugh and say Kate was just sleeping. It'd be an extremely cruel joke, but at least she would be here, laughing along.

"Is…is she okay grams?" Alexis whispered. Poor girl. She'd literally been through hell and back. It just never ends.

Martha nodded at Alexis and pulled her into another hug, comforting her as a round of sobs surfaced. Looking over at her son, Martha tried to assess his reaction. Was he going to do something irrational? Or was he going to shut down?

Rick, at this point, had finally caught up to the present. It wasn't a joke and the love of his life was actually in the hospital.

Wait, then what was he still doing here!

Rounding on Martha, he nearly spat out, "Take me to her! We have to go see her!"

Without waiting for a response, Rick grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door, Martha and Alexis trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Bursting through the doors, Rick nearly ran into a nurse on his way in. Barely giving the startled woman a glance, he hurried through the room. Both red-heads trailed after the distraught man, smiling apologetically at the nurse.<p>

Skidding to a stop, he asked breathlessly, "I need to see Kate. Kate Beckett. Where is she?" The lady at the desk stared at him in surprise. Before he could continue his interrogation, Martha put a hand on his arm to grab his attention.

"Richard, darling, calm down. I know the room, I can take you."

During this time, the nurse had managed to locate and bring up Kate's file. Narrowing her brow in confusion, she turned back to the disheveled family.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but nobody is allowed in Ms. Beckett's room right now." All 3 of them looked at her in shock.

"What? Why, I saw her not too long ago!" Martha exclaimed. The sympathetic nurse opened her mouth to tell her she could only tell family, but something inside Rick exploded.

He HAD to see Kate.

Not even waiting for the explanation, Rick turned around and sped walk down the hall, hearing someone shout for him. Hands grabbed and pulled at his arm. But he only had one objective in mind.

Find Kate.

Fighting against them, he walked faster and faster, getting irritated with the people grabbing at him. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms.

Did they not understand that it was crucial that he saw her?

Finally getting fed up with everyone trying to stop him, Rick whirled around, ready to chew out the nurse.

Instead, he found Esposito.

His eyes were filled with sympathy and pity, all swirling around in red rimmed eyes. Castle instantly deflated, unclenching his hands, leaving little half crescents in their wake. Here he was, trying to see Kate and all Espo had been trying to do was help.

Eyeing his warily, Javi attempted to put his hand on Rick's shoulder again, relaxing when he wasn't met with force.

"Bro, seriously, you can't go see her. Believe me, we've tried." Letting his hand drop, he gestured for Rick to follow him, away from her room.

Trailing after him, Castle couldn't help but feel like a lost puppy being jerked around by a leash, following the scent of those he loved.

Both Martha and Alexis had been found by Ryan, and were now currently sitting next to Jim, offering hi some silent support. Martha's arm was wrapped around Alexis, while the younger woman sat there, staring at the wall. Espo had left his side, moving to join his respective partner. Both of them kept shooting him weird glances, before conferring in whispers.

Wait, why were they looking at him like that?

Clearing his throat, Ryan slowly rose from his chair, aware of the eyes on him. Making his way over to Castle, he grabbed his arm and gently lead him out of hearing range.

Swallowing hard, the Irish man pulled out a notepad and pen, before looking Rick straight in the eyes.

"Sorry Castle, but I have to ask," pausing, a flash of guilt appeared in his eyes, before a wall slammed down, "What was your involvement in the kidnapping of your daughter, Alexis Castle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed! Idk how i like this chapter, but i might revise it when i post ch. 6 so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
